Maria Louise
Maria Louise (マリアルイゼ Maria Ruize) (Marie Louise in the English dub) is a fictional character from the Mobile Fighter G Gundam series. History The daughter of Neo France's ruler. This young princess is passionately devoted to the handsome knight George de Sand, breathlessly watching his exploits from her vantage point aboard the royal airship Damocles. Despite her high status, Maria Louise is a tomboy at heart, who disguises herself with jeans and a baseball cap when she sneaks off to carry out her own attention-getting plot. During when she is watching an impending battle between George's GF13-009NF Gundam Rose and Neo Cuba's GF13-083NCB Arachno Gundam, the battle never begins as it is interrupted by Neo Japan's GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam and it's fighter, Domon Kasshu, who wants a fight with George himself and removes the Arachno Gundam from competition by decapitating it. Maria Louise is surprised to see the Shining Gundam appear as much as George is. George is able to avoid Domon's attacks and wound the Shining Gundam on its arm before taking his leave in Gundam Rose, passing by Maria Louise on the Damocles, who can only call George her prince because of his chivalry. Later, during a party at the Palace of Versailles, Maria Louise spends some private time with George, but is saddened at how he seems to be more focused on defending the honor of his family name and his country than fighting for her. That night, as she laments the situation regarding George, she suddenly gets an idea to fake her own kidnapping, hoping that by doing so, George would come to her rescue, thus fighting for her like she wants. With that, she changes into civilian clothes, including a baseball cap and jeans, and flees the palace, leaving the word "Japan" written on her bedroom mirror to tell George that it was Domon who kidnapped her, hoping to get his match with him. Later, at a street-side cafe, as she wonders if her plan is working, she is offered a drink by one of the waiters. However, when he tells her that she needs to pay for it, she has no money on her. Before the waiter can take her to be punished, Neo Cuba's Gundam fighter arrives with his crew and pays her bill personally, before confronting her over earlier events with George and Domon. However, before he can, presumably, hurt her, he is knocked out from behind by Domon, who then easily takes down his crew as well before preparing to take his leave, before Maria Louise offers him the chance to get his match with George as he originally intended. After having the waiter deliver a message to George back at Versailles Palace regarding where Domon will face him when he comes to rescue the princess, Maria Louise returns to where Domon and his crew member, Rain Mikamura, have set up camp near the Arc de Triomphe, and reveals her plan. Though Rain tries to convince Domon to travel to Neo Russia and face their fighter and his Gundam, Domon goes along with Maria Louise's plan, and the princess locks Rain in the bathroom with an encryption code when she refuses to cooperate. Traveling to an abandoned location near the Seine River and badly damaged Eiffel Tower, Domon ties the princess to a tree to help work the ruse that he had kidnapped her. Soon, George arrives as intended, and agrees to face Domon. While the two Gundam fighters slug it out with their swords, Rain arrives to free the princess, who is still convinced that George is fighting for her, only to learn from George himself that he is only fighting for the sake, once more, of his family honor and that of his country. However, when Domon uses his Shining Finger attack to break out of a cage made by Gundam Rose's Rose Bits, the chain reaction of explosions causes the Eiffel Tower to suffer total structural failure and threaten to crush Rain and the princess as it collapses. Horrified, George has Gundam Rose catch the falling tower, saving Rain and the princess, but it leaves him completely defenseless against Domon, who hesitates to finish off Gundam Rose by decapitating it, even when George tells Domon to finish him off per the Gundam Fight rules. In the end, Domon refuses to deliver the death blow to Gundam Rose, and the match ends in a draw, but as a result of her actions, Maria Louise faces punishment from her father, the Neo France King, for her little stunt, though back at Versailles, she apologizes for putting Gundam Rose though all that damage it sustained, but George now promises to fight for her, just like she originally wanted. While he is training in the Guyana Highlands, the trauma from being under the Devil Gundam's influence back in Shinjuku causes George to suffer a nightmare of Maria Louise being struck down and kidnapped by the Devil Gundam to become a possible DG Cell android zombie for its JDG-009X Death Army and he is unable to save her. Maria Louise is not seen again until the finals of the Gundam Fight in Neo Hong Kong, arriving with her father, the King, to watch George's upcoming battle with Neo England's Gentle Chapman and his GF13-003NEL John Bull Gundam, who was presumed dead after a drug overdose during his earlier fight with George and Gundam Rose back in London, but unknown to them, had been resurrected by the DG Cells of the JDG-00X Devil Gundam. After an argument between George and her father, the princess wanders off to sulk, and unintentionally comes across a gazebo where she witnesses the resurrected Chapman murder a Neo England official who did not agree with Neo Hong Kong Prime Minister Wong Yunfat's deceitful plans for the finals. The princess is soon discovered, but before Chapman can harm her, her cries for help summon George, who fights off Chapman, and discovers his infection by the DG Cells. The princess and George flee, soon meeting up with Domon, Rain, and Neo Sweden's Allenby Beardsley, where Domon fights off Chapman and discovers his DG Cell infection as well, before Chapman flees due to approaching authorities. During the fight between George and Chapman, Neo Italy's Michelo Chariot, also infected with DG Cells, infiltrates the control room for the force field around the arena, and deactivates the portion protecting the Neo France guests watching the battle, putting Maria Louise, her father, and the other guests in danger, with the threat of turning off the rest of the force field if George attempted to fight back, leaving George in a dangerous position as he had to have Gundam Rose absorb all the damage from Chapman as he intentionally targeted the Neo France Royal Family to ensure George could not retaliate, mostly because it gave Chapman another chance to silence Maria Louise after she witnessed him murder the Neo England official. During when they are in danger, the princess shows no signs of fear compared to her father and the other representatives. Thankfully, Domon, Rain, and Allenby are able to scare off Michelo and restore the force field saving the Neo France Royal Family from Chapman's next attack that George would not have been able to block in time. The princess then watches as the John Bull Gundam transforms into the Grand Gundam, severely damaging Gundam Rose before George is able to fire a Rose Bit into the Gundam's eye, forcing it to relent and turn back into a defeated John Bull Gundam, declaring George the winner. Afterwards, when she sees Wong, Maria Louise tries to identify him as the other person she saw when the Neo England official was murdered, but her father tells her to forget about it due to Wong's status. Later, when George is ordered not to fight Domon by the King, even locking away Gundam Rose to ensure it, the princess tries to convince her father otherwise, taking George's side in the matter, but her words fall on deaf ears. She then can only worry for George when he chooses to sacrifice his family name's honor, steals Gundam Rose, and faces Domon in the GF13-017NJII God Gundam anyway, unlocking Gundam Rose's hyper mode, and a new attack, Rose Hurricane. Thankfully, the King sees sense in that he was wrong, and allows George to continue fighting in the finals. Maria Louise wishes George good luck as he travels to Lantau Island for the final Battle Royale of the Gundam Fight, but when the Devil Gundam makes its appearance, the princess is swept off the boat she is on with George's butler, Raymond Bishop, but is rescued by the elderly man and his grandchildren that Domon had been staying with during the finals, bearing witness as Domon faces off with Michelo and his GF13-055NI Neros Gundam, which then evolves into the Gundam Heaven's Sword, which is then destroyed in a joint attack by George's fellow Shuffle Alliance members, Neo China's Sai Saici, and Neo Russia's Argo Gulskii. As George and fellow Shuffle Alliance member, Neo America's Chibodee Crocket, face off with Chapman and the Grand Gundam, she and the other Shuffle Alliance crew members arrive on Lantau Island, where they are joined by Rain, piloting the JMF1336R Rising Gundam, and Neo Germany's Schwarz Bruder, in the GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel, who work together to create a means for one of the crew members to make it over to the nearby generator for the barrier surrounding Lantau Island, and destroy it, disabling the barrier. Because of how small the opening is, Maria Louise herself volunteers to go since she's the smallest of all of them there. Despite pleas by Raymond that it is too dangerous and she could be killed if something goes wrong, the princess makes it clear that she can't just stand by and do nothing when she knows that George and the others are in danger and that she has to do something to help them. With that, she carefully crawls and makes her way through the opening, and despite getting the ribbon in her hair and the back of her dress scorched, singed, and burned away, she's able to make it through. Using a stick-shaped hand grenade, she's able to throw it perfectly at the generator and destroy it, shutting down the barrier, and allowing everyone else to advance onto the island to help. Later, she and Raymond find George and the Gundam Rose alongside Chibodee and his GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter, both severely injured and presumed dead after taking down Chapman. Thankfully, both are still alive, as are Sai Saici and Argo after they took down Michelo, and after their Gundams are repaired and restored, Maria Louise joins the support crews as they fly into space aboard Argo's old space pirate ship to assist the Shuffle Alliance in their final battle against the Devil Gundam and the Devil Gundam Colony, the Neo Japan space colony after being absorbed by the Devil Gundam. While the Shuffle Alliance make their way into the Devil Gundam Colony and deal with Major Ulube so Domon can reach Rain at the Devil Gundam's Life Core Unit, Maria joins Raymond, Zuizen and Keiun with manning the turrets on Argo's old ship to provide cover fire against the numerous Gundam Heads being launched at them and the other Gundams who have come to help, including Allenby. Soon, Domon is able to break Rain free of the Devil Gundam's Life Core Unit, and together, the two of them are able to deliver the blow that finally sees to the end of the Devil Gundam once and for all. Maria joins George and Raymond on Gundam Rose as they return to Earth with Domon, Rain, Allenby, and everyone else. Gallery 128706.jpg|Maria Louise Gundam War Card Sources * Gundam Official * Mobile Fighter G Gundam Characters on Wikipedia